


A tryst after a Quidditch match

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: After a Quidditch match Harry once again cheats on Ginny with Ron.PWP.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	A tryst after a Quidditch match

**Author's Note:**

> Editing by [Pyotia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia)

"We shouldn't..." said Harry with a light gasp.

"Shut up," said Ron curtly and continued to kiss Harry's neck. With his left hand clutching the hair on Harry's head, holding it tilted back and his right wandering all over his body.

"We've agreed... to stop..." mumbled Harry as Ron gently nibbled on his skin over Harry's adam's apple, feeling it vibrate under his lips as Harry spoke.

"Like hell we have," said Ron, released the hold on Harry's hair and captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry tried to resist it, but he just wasn't able not to return the kiss, his tongue moving as if on its own volition. They hadn't been intimate for a while, and no matter how often Harry was sure and vowed to himself that last time was the last one, he was always proven wrong.

Only after a few seconds Ron pulled away, and Harry let out a disappointing sigh. Ron pointed his wand at his own face, and then at Harry's, non-verbally getting rid of any cause for a possible rug burn. Then lunged at him again and resumed the kiss.

A few hours ago they stopped by at the Three Broomsticks with Neville and one another teacher. Hermione was never into Quidditch, and with Ginny at work, Harry and Ron together went to Hogwarts to watch the first Quidditch match that Harry's daughter played at. Then Neville wanted to talk to Ron about his kids' behavior, and so they ended up in Hogsmeade.

After an animated discussion that went for longer than they planned, Neville with his colleague went back to the castle, and Harry and Ron went to the bathroom. When he wasn't short on time, Harry liked to travel via Knight Bus, preferring it to any other mode of transportation. And with the bus having a travel time as a lottery - three minutes or thirty three - it was a reasonable thing to relive himself beforehand.

After both peed and washed their hands, Harry was grabbed by his elbow and dragged into a stall before he was able to realize what was happening. There, in addition to standard cleaning and privacy charms that activated when the door closed, Ron cast another five in quick succession, ensuring their privacy. Then without a word Ron pounced on Harry, pressing him into the wall.

Harry hated himself for liking this so much and for going behind Ginny's back. But worst of all, he knew that going behind her back only made it so much hotter, as it added another layer of the forbidden fruit to the mix of doing it with a man, who was his best friend, his other best friend's husband, and his own wife's brother...

Ron had no such qualms - he was permitted to fool around with men as long as he was discreet about it; Hermione not just allowed him such liberties, but actively encouraged it. And he had. Not just with Harry. Those five charms he cast on the stall were taught him by Hermione specifically for that reason, and she made him practice them until he learned to cast them all on a single breath.

Harry never even dreamed of raising a question about this with Ginny. And what would he say? Unlike Ron, Harry didn't want other men, he was content with just Ron. If it was anybody other, or just some nameless man, he was sure that he would've confessed and somehow asked for permission long ago. But how is one supposed to say to his wife that he also likes to have sex with her brother?

Harry for years tried to put an end to it, but wasn't able to. With Ron being his best friend and all, Harry wasn't able to just cut him out of his life. One can not fight an addiction if his substance of choice was an active participant in his life. So moments such as today's naturally came about irregardless of Harry wanting them or not. And deep down, despite all his denial, he always wanted them. The more time went by since last time, the more he wanted and anticipated for Ron to finally corner him in some nook and have his way with him. The last time Harry was the one who initiated it, was well over a decade ago. After Harry finally decided to put his foot down as he married Ginny and unsuccessfully tried to end this facet of the relationship with Ron, he never allowed himself to instigate a tryst, it had to be Ron.

As Ron, without braking the kiss, began to unbutton Harry's pants, Harry gave up any pretence of attempts to bring Ron to reason and stop, resigned with acceptance that there was no point. Seconds later Ron grabbed Harry's hard cock and began to stroke it with overly-loose grip, almost mockingly, as if goading Harry to say something.

This all was supposed to end as a teen experimentation. But it never has. Sometimes there was only a few weeks between similar trysts, sometimes months. But one way or another both ended up if not fully, then at least partially naked in each other's embraces. Initially they, or at least Harry, had never even planned to go beyond kissing; this was how it began - Ron wanted for Harry to teach him how to kiss, and after some convincing that Ron wasn't joking, Harry grudgingly agreed. And after that, there was no stopping. It took them less than two months between their first kiss and when each learned how other's cum tasted. There was never anything akin to love between them. There was only friendship at normal times and passion in rare minutes like these in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry had never paid attention to other men. He specifically tried to watch gay porn and never liked it. He never found any other men attractive. It was like Harry was completely straight if not for Ron. Harry with ease was able to imagine having sex with some witch other than Ginny, even though he never cheated on her with women, but he was never able to see himself sucking a cock other than Ron's.

Harry chewed on his lower lip, biting it again and again as if to punish himself. Almost in rhythm with Ron's bobbing head. Sex with Ginny was good, but it was mild and gentle. When Ron sucked his cock, he did it almost angrily, zealously devouring it with evident and almost overt hunger.

With Ginny, sex was like impressionistic paintings and with Ron it was like late Rothko - two bodies colliding as two sheets of colors. Meshing together the unmeshable. Seeping colors into each other on their edges.

Pain with Ginny was never on the table. Not even a tiny bit of it, discounting accidents. With Ron sex rarely went without at least a little bit of the delicious pain that only spurred Harry on. Not much, but just enough to be registered as such. Being it a tug on the hair, or a slap, or a scratch, or a bite. They never even discussed it, each intuitively learned over the years what the other liked. Harry only had to be careful and afterwards not to forget to make Ron check and heal him if there was any evident marks left on his skin.

Ron squeezed Harry's butt-cheek, his short nails digging into the skin, as he greedily sucked on Harry's cock, almost reaching levels when it stopped being pleasurable for Harry, but never quite overstepping them; noisily slurping and from time to time forcefully yanking the foreskin so far back, that made Harry grunt and wince. At times, Harry was barley able to stay upright and had to steady himself; leaning onto a wall or to grab Ron's head momentarily to prevent from falling, his knees wobbling. Ron and Ginny approached blowjobs so completely differently. And besides these two, Harry's cock never experienced anybody else's mouth.

After another minute Ron pulled away, pushed Harry a little back and stood up from the wooden toilet seat's lid. Harry only reached for Ron's belt, as Ron swatted his hands away, not too forcefully, but just with enough force for Harry to shudder with want, playing him like an instrument. And began to undo his pants himself.

They wouldn't have been able to do it so spontaneously and at any location if they were muggles, or at least not going all the way. Sometimes Harry wished that they were muggles, so he wouldn't be tempted as much or at least not go beyond blowjobs. But all they needed was at least one wand between the two of them, and neither ever went out of their own home without one. Two fairly simple charms at Harry, and another one at Ron's cock - that was all that was needed; almost as easy as having sex with a witch.

"Come on..." whispered Harry impatiently, sticking his bum out; his temple pressed against the wall, with the corner of his left eye staring at Ron.

"Dunno, mate," said Ron massaging his shoulders, his hard cock resting on Harry's left butt-cheek. "I'm not sure you really want it..."

Harry grit his teeth. It wasn't every time that Ron wanted him to say it aloud, but it seemed that this time Ron wasn't going to go easy on him. Despite Ron knowing how difficult it was for Harry to admit it, he liked to hear it. "I want it."

"Want what?"

Harry groaned with frustration of how he loved and hated all this. "Fuck me."

"And the magic word?" said Ron as he was slowly sliding his hands down, moving them in small circles over the thin shirt on Harry's back.

Harry huffed. "Ron, would you PLEASE fuck me already-god-damn-you-to-hell?!!"

"Well, pet, if you're asking so nicely..."

He then pressed on his slick cock downwards, angling it just right. One of those charms Ron used on Harry made it so much easier for him to push through. He still was careful, knowing full well from his own experience, that the charm wasn't a panacea that made an arsehole take a cock like a wet twat would. Harry grunted and Ron stopped, having half of his cock within Harry.

"Alright, mate?" asked Ron.

"Don't mate me, just fuck me!"

Ron chuckled. "Ain't it called mating as well?"

As an answer Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs, making Ron's face contort in pain for just a moment, but then he grinned wider. Harry as always was so reluctant at the beginning, which Ron as usual managed to turn the other way around within minutes. He slowly pulled back almost all the way, before pushing himself back in, this time giving Harry his full length.

Gradually Ron set into a steady rhythm, only once in a while breaking it for a particularly slow or energetic thrust. And soon Harry relaxed enough and began to let out soft moans that only this kind of fucking was able to squeeze out of him.

"Say it..." mumbled Harry; his semi-hard cock flopped in the air with each of Ron's thrusts. "Say it..."

Without braking the pace Ron leaned closer, with his hand under Harry's chin making Harry arch his back even more and tilt his head closer to Ron. As his lips were above Harry's ear, whispered, emphasizing each word by a thrust of his hips, "My... good... little... slut..." Harry felt himself melting, his face flushing red once again. "It's been a while since you let me do you in some dingy bathroom..." They always fucked in some risqué places, even if privacy charms took away all the risk. "... We should do this more often..."

"We should," answered Harry without thinking, the not so unrecent thought about stopping his adulterous behavior completely evaporated from his mind.

With his right hand Ron reached around, grabbed Harry's cock and balls and began to massage them gently, once again bringing the cock back to hardness.

Harry liked to submit during sex from time to time, and Ron never failed to help him with that. Harry was never able to have it with Ginny no matter what they tried. Even if she was riding him while he was handcuffed to their headboard, somehow it still always felt like he was in charge.

As Harry's cock hardened, Ron started stroking it at a punishing pace, giving Harry a rollercoaster he liked so much.

Feeling his orgasm approaching way too early, and not being able to think clearly, instead of asking, Harry tried to grab Ron's wrist to make him slow down and didn't pay any mind to Ron's warning to be careful. And the next moment he heard Ron curse, and felt his whole body being squeezed by the well known sensation of a portkey-journey.

Harry landed on his feet, but wasn't able to hold his balance and immediately fell on all fours onto a thick maroon carpet. He looked around, disoriented, and it took him another few seconds to collect himself, as he heaved for breath, and recognize where he ended up.

"That was my emergency portkey on the bracelet..." said Ron grinning, standing over him, showing him his right wrist.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand, letting Ron help him to stand up. "Sorry. I forgot about it. But why the hell did you put it on on a weekend?!"

Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Shall we continue?"

Harry glanced down at Ron and then realized that he also was pantless. "Merlin, some of our clothes are still there!"

Ron shrugged. "Who cares?" At Harry's clearly annoyed reaction Ron added, "Relax. Nobody will be able to come into the stall for another five-six hours with my charms up. I'll go back there and get them after we're done. We haven't paid, so either way I have to go back."

Harry nodded. He glanced at Ron's still very much hard cock. Then he pulled his shirt over his head - the only remaining piece of clothing - and threw it haphazardly to the side. Then turned to the wall of shelves that barely had any books and were mostly filled with Quidditch paraphernalia, and leaned onto it. After a bit he turned at looked at Ron impatiently. "Well?"

Ron also took the last clothes off himself, even the wand-holster, and said, "Maybe on the couch instead?"

"I'm fine like this. Come on!"

Ron stepped up to Harry and put his hands onto Harry's hips, caressing them. "Patience is a virtue..."

Harry huffed. "You can take your virtue and stick it you know where."

"Yes..." said Ron and started gently rubbing the slick with lube charm tip of his cock against Harry's arsehole. "I am about to..."

Harry sighed, feeling Ron's cock slowly entering him once again. "Just like that..."

"Yes, just like that, Harry... Take my virtue all the way..." As a retort Harry without looking slapped Ron's hip. "Shh..." said Ron catching Harry's hand before he was slapped again. "Don't do that, or my virtue might go soft."

Harry smiled, but otherwise said nothing, feeling as Ron slowly began picking up the pace.

They barely got into a rhythm as the door opened. Harry and Ron both turned right, to the sound, and for a moment stared at no less surprised Hermione, who with her mouth open looked over both of their very much naked forms from head to toes.

"Sorry!" she said barely a second later and quickly closed the door back, but not all the way. "The clock showed you back home and I..." she said through the inch-wide gap. "Ehm... I kinda..." She cleared her throat. "May I watch?"

"Hell no!" whispered Harry, the blush covered not only his face, but chest and shoulders, as he was living through one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"Harry's too shy..." said Ron louder in case Hermione didn't hear Harry.

Without another a word from outside the door got closed and then a soft blue glow encompassed it.

Ron chortled; the idea of raising privacy charms in his own home hasn't even entered his mind. "Didn't think she was back home already."

"I can't believe she saw us," mumbled Harry, still feeling the skin on his face and neck burning with blush.

Ron gave Harry a gentle thrust; being inside of him through their short interaction. "Who cares? Besides, you heard her." - another thrust - "She wanted to watch even."

"I'd rather die."

"One of these" - thrust - "days" - thrust - "you're going to" - thrust - "change" - thrust - "your" - thrust - "mind."

"Stop talking about this."

"You've got it," whispered Ron and returned to the way he was fucking Harry before the interruption. "... princess."

Harry gasped barely audibly, but said nothing.

With his temple pressed against the back of Harry's neck, Ron whispered pretty words into Harry's ear and pumped into him for a little while. Then his breath was once again started becoming more laboured. And after only another minute Ron pulled all the way out and within moments Harry felt Ron's hot cum starting to cover his back; Harry always felt a bit weird that Ron never made a sound during sex or as he came. A big smile appeared on Harry's face; no matter who it was, Ginny or Ron, it always made him happy when he knew that he helped one of them to cum.

After his orgasm, Ron took a few calming breaths, then grabbed Harry by his shoulders and spun him around. Harry's cock always went from hard to soft and back multiple times as he was fucked, but it never failed to raise back up feeling Ron finishing onto him. Without as much as a word, Ron dropped onto the carpet and enveloped Harry's cock with his lips.

By the still lightly shimmering blue glow Ron knew that the spell Hermione cast onto the door prevented it from being opened until the charm was in effect, but it didn't do anything against eavesdropping. Ron doubted that Hermione would do that, but Harry explicitly said no only to watching, so she had some room for interpretation. So in case she was right behind that door, and indeed listening, Ron wanted to give her something to listen to.

He began to hurl himself forward like he rarely did, intentionally making quite audible glurking sounds as he practically fucked his mouth onto Harry's cock. Tears began to appear at the corner of his eyes, but he kept going. The knowledge that Hermione might be hearing them, made his cock once again rise. So he grabbed it and began to wank.

Harry was surprised by Ron's approach; usually after Ron came it meant that his blowjob would turn into a more mild one, not unlike Ginny's. But Harry wasn't going to complain, instead he started to buck his hips into Ron's mouth with thrusts of his own. Harry grunted, and smiled widely, realizing that even now, with him practically fucking Ron's mouth, Ron still was the one in control.

Harry wasn't able to endure such treatment for long, when at times Ron, despite quite evident struggle, managed to swallow the whole length. Soon Harry reached his climax and with stifled groans filled Ron's mouth with the result of his orgasm.

As Harry was done, Ron almost jumped to his feet, grabbed the hair at the back of Harry's head and pressed his lips to Harry's, opening his mouth, letting out the cum. Harry expected a kiss, but Ron pulled away only after a second and asked Harry not swallow just yet. Then patted Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced down, and seeing Ron stroking his cock lowered onto his haunches.

Knowing full well that Harry wouldn't take his cock into his mouth without a good washing muggle-style after the fun they have had, Ron just stroked it furiously as if racing with time. Ron was holding Harry by his hair perhaps a bit too roughly, having Harry stare up at him. With not much light from the window reaching Harry's face, Ron wasn't able to see Harry's cum in his open mouth, but he knew it was there, and that was enough.

After having climaxed, the way Ron held him by his hair suddenly didn't feel all that good, even though it hardly differed from the usual way. Harry still thought didn't say a word, which either way would've been not so easy with an open mouth that was full of his own cum.

Harry had to endure barely for a minute, and then Ron angled his cock lower, and while stroking it barely an inch from Harry's wide-open mouth, he came for the second time; Harry didn't remember when was the last time any of them came more than once. Most of the cum ended up in Harry's mouth, besides a little that landed on his chin.

Ron released his hold on Harry's hair and took a few gulps of air, his heart pounding in his chest. Then got down onto his knees, putting the left one between Harry's legs, lightly pressing his knee into Harry's junk, and captured Harry's lips.

They had the most sloppy kiss possible. Both were almost equally aroused and a tad disgusted in a post-sex haze as a good part of the bitter mix of their cum dripped down their chins and onto their thighs, even though both swallowed at least some of it.

They made out for several more minutes, until the taste of cum almost disappeared from their mouths. Then Ron pulled back and with an impish grin said, "Not quite the Saturday you were expecting, eh, mate?"

Once again a blush returned to Harry's cheeks, the embarrassment forced him to look away as he nodded.


End file.
